Is There Something Missing?
by craftyns99
Summary: A set of Otalia one shots that are placed in between aired episodes and how I think things should have gone. This will be left open as random thoughts come my way


**I Could Get Used To This**

Olivia smiled as she felt a back pressed against her front. This was how she wanted it, to wake up in the morning holding Natalia in her arms. She breathed in her companion's scent, while pulling her body closer to her.

Her bedmate started to shift and murmur incoherently as she struggled to make out the words. Olivia's eyes were still closed and she smiled, listening to both the murmurs and the birds chirping outside the window.

The murmuring turned into something clearer. "Mmm, I can get used to this." Natalia spoke as she felt kisses being planted on her shoulder.

"Are you expecting this everyday?" The older woman whispered causing a shiver to run down Natalia's spine. The only response she could muster up was a simple nod as she took a huge gulp.

"I can work with that." She whispered before taking her earlobe into her mouth.

Natalia turned and claimed Olivia's mouth, causing a groan from the older woman. This gave Natalia confidence to deepen the kiss and move on top of her. All of a sudden there was the sound of ringing but she was choosing to ignore it. She preferred to continue exploring her lover's mouth. The ringing wouldn't stop so she tried to stretch for it, to switch it off. Natalia pulled away and Olivia instantly groaned in disappointment. "Don't stop, just give me a sec."

Natalia tried to move off her but Olivia pulled her back. She didn't want the incessant ringing to stop what they had started. The ringing was still going so she turned briefly to find the offending item.

That's when it happened. She rose out of bed and realised that she was in bed alone; it was just a dream. She fell back onto the pillow in frustration, taking grip of the sheets and huffing. Then it dawned on her that it wasn't the bed that she had been accustomed to over the past couple of months. She ran her fingers down the smooth material that was draped on the bed. It was definitely not hers.

Olivia got out of bed and grabbed the robe that was hanging on the chair. She decided it was investigation time. She tiptoed, hoping not to wake Emma up, if she wasn't up already. As she approached the stairs, the smell of breakfast reached her nose.

When she reached the kitchen, the sight before her took her breath away. There she was standing in the kitchen. "It was definitely not a dream." She mumbled to herself. The younger woman turned to face her, wearing her famous dimpled smile.

"Hey." Natalia whispered, ducking her head slightly to hide the blush she knew was appearing. Olivia's smile always did that to her.

"You shouldn't be drinking that in your condition." Olivia said breaking their gaze, pointing at the cup of coffee in the younger woman's hand.

"Well hello to you too." Natalia replied with a tone hinted with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry." Olivia took a step towards Natalia knowing that it wasn't exactly the best way to greet her.

"For your information, the coffee is for you. I'm cooking you breakfast." Natalia moved slightly to show Olivia the plate of food behind her.

Olivia was touched by the sentiment. "You don't have to, in fact I should be doing this for you."

"Don't be silly. I wanted to do something for your first morning back in our home. I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed."

Olivia took the cup from Natalia's hand and placed it on the nearby counter. She then wrapped her arms around her waist. "I would have preferred you in our bed." Natalia smiled and pulled the older woman for a heart-stopping kiss. Luckily for Olivia, it didn't stop her fragile heart.

After they both pulled away for air, Natalia grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled her out of the kitchen. "What about breakfast?" Olivia questioned as she was led up the stairs.

"I'll make you something later." Natalia responded, not looking back at the older woman.

Olivia shook her head as the bedroom door was closed behind her. "I can definitely get used to this." She muttered before she was quieted with a kiss.

* * *

A/N: So this was set the day after Olivia moved back into the farmhouse


End file.
